robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
ET3RNAL SUFF3R1NG
https://www.roblox.com/users/1175936455/profile Episode I: The One. Hello guys, Alexander here. Did any of you feel like you're alone or discarded? Or targeted? Well, I felt it - but in a different way. I was playing ROBLOX like I always do. This time, however, I came across a weird user called ET3RNAL_SUFF3R1NG. I decided to check out his profile due to curiosity. He had a pretty weird avatar: his status was "I'm looking for..." and his description was "WATCH OUT, BEHIND YOU!". He had two favorite games. One called Welcome to the end and the other one called Other Reality. I went to play Other Reality but it didn't let me for some reason. So I went to play Welcome to the End. I spawned in a room with a door. I went to the door, but I fell through it, and then I heard a scream. I spawned in a city full of snow and destroyed buildings afterward. When I walked past a building, ET3RNAL_SUFF3R1NG joined the game. I started to get nervous. I walked to a building with 3 floors and the 4th floor destroyed. That's when I saw him, standing right there on the edge, looking directly at my character. Soon the game crashed with that typical message, "ROBLOX has shut down the game for maintenance."I tried to reconnect but it was no use. That's when I knew I sucked it all up. The website froze, so I reloaded it, but I saw I was logged-out for an unknown reason. I went to log in but I was terminated without a note from an administrator... I threw the computer in a closet for 3 months and forgot about it, but then ROBLOX came in my mind when me and my friends we were electronic-boogalooing around. Chapter 2: Mistake I took out my computer, and i logged on on ROBLOX. It was all fine at the beginning, but i noticed in my Recent Played list a game I have never played. It was called *Lies*. So, when i joined, i normally spawned in a baseplate. Normal, until i found a white small block. When i clicked it, i was teleported to a dark forest. It was seriously dark, i luckily had a lantern so i just went to equip it and go to walk around. That's when i fell underground. I lost almost all my health since this was a realistic damage script. It was a maze, almost everything was wrong but after 2 hours i finally found the exit. In the exit, there was a weird monster, he was long, with red pupils. And decaying and broken teeth. I was really scared when it said: *Greetings, Alexander.*. How did he know my name? I replied *Who are you and how do you know my name!?* He replied back *I know everything about you, Alexander. Don't fear.* That's when the worst idea came in my mind and i wanted to roast him so i said *If you know everything tell me all my family members, all my secrets and where i live LMAO* ...I almost had a heart attack, he actually said it all. I immediatly left the game, i was alone at my house. I went to play other game, that's it for now. TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Entities Category:Users Category:Games Category:Marked for Review